Der Vertrag
by secret2013
Summary: Hermine und Severus !
1. Der Vertrag

**Der Vertrag**

Kapitel 1

„Ron, lass das."

Die Hand lag weiter auf ihrem Oberschenkel.

„Wir sind hier in einer Bibliothek."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hier ist doch niemand außer uns. Wann bist du endlich fertig?"

Hermine Granger wischte seine Hand von ihrem Oberschenkel.

„Verdammt Hermine. Wir hätten heute das ganze Haus für uns. Niemand würde uns stören."

Sie seufzte laut und vernehmlich auf.

„Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass ich keine Zeit haben werden. Aber nein, du glaubst mir nicht. Ich muss wissen was sich hinter dem mittelalterlichen Vertrag verbirgt, den ich als Praktikantin unterschreiben soll. Also lass mich in Ruhe."

Ron Weasley lies den Kopf hängen.

Warum hatte er nur einen Bücherwurm als Freundin ? Die Schule war seit ein paar Wochen vorbei und sie sollten ihren letzten Ferien genießen. Aber nach nur einer Woche hatte Hermine beschlossen, dass sie mehr Infos brauchte bevor sie eines der Angebote als Praktikantin annahm.

Er wußte nicht wozu das gut war.

Zwei Jahre auf Hogwarts, dann die Hochzeit. Basta.

Wußte Hermine das den nicht ?

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Hermine das Papier auf den Tisch warf.

„Das ist ja wohl das letzte."

Ron quälte sich ein uninteressiertes „Was?" ab.

„Hier steht wozu man als Praktikant verpflichtet ist. Das ist ja wie Sklaverei."

„Aber Minerva wird dich nicht wie einen Sklaven behandeln. Also was soll die Aufregung."

Natürlich wußte er die Antwort schon.

„Es geht ums Prinzip und überhaupt. Vielleicht will ich ja Minervas Angebot nicht annehmen."

„Was?"

x

x

x

Das fragte sich auch Professor Snape. Unbemerkt von den beiden saß er ein paar Regalreihen weiter und war schon dabei dazwischen zu gehen als er Hermines Antwort hörte. Es war wirklich befriedigend zu erleben wie Ronald Weasley zurechtgestutzt wurde.

Hermine Granger kannte da kein Erbarmen, das wußte er schon seit sie zusammen gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatten.

Das Gespräch war wirklich interessant. Jeder im Schloss nahm an, dass Hermine als Praktikantin bei Minerva McGonagall arbeiten würde. Natürlich hatte sie auch andere Angebote bekommen, aber niemand rechnete sich wirklich eine Chance aus. Auch er nicht. Niemals würde sie sein Angebot annehmen, deshalb hatte er es ja gemacht.

Aber wie es schien war die Sache noch unentschieden. Interessant.

X

x

x

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Dieser Vertrag war das letzte. Hier stand, dass sie alles tun musste was ihr „Meister" von er verlangte. Sie gehörte ihm zwei Jahre lang mit Haut und Haaren.

Besonders eine Stelle im Vertrag war unglaublich. Mit ihrem Federkiel tippte sie auf die entsprechende Stelle.

„Lies."

Ron pfiff durch die Zähne. Das war wirklich ein starkes Stück, aber …

„Ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen. Das verlangt bestimmt niemand von dir."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber es steht da und ich soll es unterschreiben."

x

x

x

„Cleveres Mädchen", dachte Severus.

Die Sache wurde immer interessanter.

X

x

x

Ron ging in Gedanken Hermines Angebote durch. Entweder stammten sie von Frauen oder alten Zauberern.

Das sagte er Hermine auch so.

„Darum geht es nicht. Und außerdem vergisst du Professor Snape."

„Snape. Der zählt nicht."

Am liebsten wäre der angesprochene Professor aufgestanden und hätte Weasley seine Meinung gesagt.

Aber Hermine war schneller.

„Wieso zählt er nicht ? Er ist ein Mann und im besten Alter."

Das fand Ron zwar nicht, aber warum machte sich Hermine überhaupt Gedanken.

„Du denkst doch nicht darüber nach Snapes Angebot anzunehmen?"

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ich .. Warum nicht ?"

Wurde sie etwa rot ?

„Hermine."

„Was ? Es ist ein interessantes Arbeitsgebiet. Ich denke noch darüber nach."

Irgendwo in der Bibliothek fiel ein Buch um.

„Du solltest froh sein, Snape nicht mehr zu sehen."

Nun war das Rot in ihrem Gesicht nicht mehr zu übersehen.

Ron beschloss das zu ignorieren. Je mehr er sie drängte, desto widerborstiger würde sie handeln.

Das war immer so.

„Trotzdem – dieser Paragraph trifft nicht auf ihn zu. Snape und Sex und Du, niemals."

Snape mochte die Richtung nicht, in der das Gespräch seiner beiden ehemaligen Schüler ging. Sein Sexleben ging niemanden etwas an.

Unbemerkt von den beiden war er durch die Regalreihen geglitten und stand nun vor den beiden.

Er räusperte sich.

„Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. Soweit ich mich erinnere, ist dies hier eine Bibliothek und Sie befinden sich auf dem Schulgelände."

„Die Schulleiterin hat uns erlaubt die Bibliothek zu nutzen", wandte Hermine ein.

„Mag sein. Aber ob es Minerva mag, dass Sie ohne Respekt über Lehrer reden."

Hermine schnappte Luft. Anscheinend hatte der Professor alles gehört. Wie peinlich.

Ron beobachtete die beiden. Und stand dann auf. Das war seine Chance Hermine zu verteidigen und damit zu beeindrucken.

Aber als er dann Snape Auge in Auge gegenüber stand, da wurde ihm doch etwas mulmig zu mute.

Irgendwie wurde er immer kleiner und seine Wirkung auf Hermine war deshalb nichts so gewünscht.

„Ja, Mister Weasley?"

„Äh, wir sind keine Schüler mehr."

„Dann verlassen Sie doch den Grund und Boden der Schule."

Ron griff Hermine am Arm und wollte sie mit sich ziehen.

Aber die bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Sir, wir müssen uns entschuldigen. Unser Verhalten war – unangebracht."

„Allerdings."

„Aber Hermine."

„Sei ruhig Ron."

Sah sie dann ein Lächeln auf Professors Snapes Gesicht ? Nein, sie musste sich täuschen.

„Professor, ich habe mir den Vertag durchgelesen und frage mich."

„Ja, Miss Granger."

„Nun er erscheint mir doch sehr veraltet und ich frage mich, ob Sie das auch so sehen."

„Keinesfalls. Es ist ein traditioneller Vertrag. Jahrhunderte voller Traditionen und Erfahrungen."

„Und Sie verlangen von ihrem Praktikanten die Erfüllung?"

Er nickte.

Worauf lief das hinaus ?

Ron hatte schon so eine Ahnung. Verdammt.

„Lass uns gehen, Hermine."

Sie schüttelte seine Hand ab.

„Weasley, lassen sie Ihre Freundin ausreden."

„Auf Ihre Verantwortung."

Ron drehte sich um und ging. Er konnte hier nichts mehr machen. Arme Hermine. Armer Snape.

X

x

x

„Miss Granger, ich weiß nicht was das hier soll. Meine Zeit ist zu kostbar für Ihre Spielereien."

Schwungvoll drehte er sich um und ging zum Ausgang der Bibliothek.

„Ich denke über Ihr Angebot nach."

Er blieb stehen.

„Was?"

„Ich würde gern Ihre Praktikantin werden."

x

x

x

Hermine wußte nicht warum sie diesen Satz gesagt hatte. Aber jetzt stand er im Raum und mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich wurde sie sicherer.

Das war es was sie wollte. Mit Professor Snape zusammenarbeiten.

„Sie wissen nicht wovon Sie sprechen."

Er war zurück zum Schreibtisch gegangen.

„Doch das weiß ich."

Er zeigte auf den Vertrag.

„Sie müssen diesen Vertrag unterschreiben. Und ich verlange, dass Sie tun was ich will."

„Ja."

„Kommen Sie her, Miss Granger."

Sie atmete tief durch und ging dann in kleinen Schritten um den Tisch herum bis sie vor ihm stand.

„Alles was in diesem Vertrag steht würden Sie tun?"

Sie nickte.

Snape konnte es nicht glauben. Sie würde einfach so einen Vertrag erfüllen, den sie noch vor ein paar Minuten verflucht hatte.

Ha, genau. Sie redete darüber, nicht mehr. Das bedeutete nichts.

Er schnipste mit den Finger und hatte plötzlich einen Federkiel in der Hand.

„Ich akzeptiere. Hier unterschreiben Sie. Sofort, ohne weitere Diskussion und Sie sind meine Praktikantin für die nächsten beiden Jahre."

Sie würde es nicht wagen.

Hermine zögerte keine Sekunde. Sie tauchte den Federkiel in das bereitstehende Tintenfass und unterschrieb ohne zu zögern.

Dann nahm sie den Vertrag in die Hand und hielt ihn dem Professor entgegen.

„Ich bin gespannt was die nächsten zwei Jahre bringen, Professor."

Ungläubig blickte er auf das Dokument. Sie hatte wirklich unterschrieben.

Snape räusperte sich.

„Miss Granger, Sie fangen in zwei Wochen an."

„Natürlich."

Sie sahen sich an.

Dann nickte er ihr zu und verlies die Bibliothek. Tatsächlich, zwei interessante Jahre lagen vor ihnen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ich habe das zweite Kapitel gelöscht und die Geschichte neu geschrieben. Die neue Richtung gefällt mir besser.**

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Es vergingen nur wenige Stunden, da klopfte es an Severus Bürotür. Er konnte sich denken wer es war – Minerva McGonagall.

Seufzend stand er auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Was kann ich für Dich tun?", fragte er, obwohl ihm der Grund des Besuches längst klar war.

Die Schulleiterin wedelte mit einem Pergament.

„Wie hast Du das gemacht? Miss Granger war meine Praktikantin."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Deine Praktikantin? Nun, sie hat einen Vertrag mit mir geschlossen. Das macht sie zu „meiner" Praktikantin."

„Du hast sie mir gestohlen."

Severus setzt sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er hatte seit ein paar Stunden mehr Spaß gehabt als, nun ja, jedenfalls seit langer Zeit.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Miss Granger Deine Äußerungen gut heißt. Sie war doch sehr überrascht, ob der mittelalterlichen Forderungen des Vertrages."

Er wagte es doch tatsächlich zu lächeln, dachte Minerva. Dann stutze sie.

Welche mittelalterlichen Forderungen meinte er?

„Was hast Du getan?"

Er gab sich ganz und gar unschuldig.

„Ich habe Miss Granger zufällig in der Bibliothek getroffen. Sie sprach von den unmöglichen Beziehungen, die zwischen dem Meister und seinem Schüler herrschten und fragte mich, ob ich diese gutheißen würde."

„Und wie ich Dich kenne, hast du das Bejaht."

Er nickte leicht.

„Nun ja, ich gebe zu manche Paragraphen sind sicher nicht zeitgemäß, denn das Ministerium hat in der kurzen Zeit nur die umstrittensten Regeln geändert. Wenn ich daran denke wie mein Vertrag aussah. Das grenzte damals an Sklaverei."

„Nun, Miss Granger hat wohl übersehen, dass es einen neuen Vertrag gibt."

„Was? Hast Du Sie nicht darauf hingewiesen?"

Der Tränkemeister reagierte überrascht.

„Warum sollte ich? Miss Granger ist ein typischer Gryffindor. Natürlich habe ich angenommen, dass sie alles sorgfältig recherchiert hat."

Minerva grummelte. Irgendwie hatte er recht. Es passte nicht zu Hermine sich nicht genau informiert zu haben.

Trotzdem blieb sie misstrauisch. Jeder hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie bei Minerva unterschrieb und nun das.

„Hast Du sie provoziert?"

„Ich, niemals."

Er hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Miss Granger und Mister Weasley haben sich mit dem Vertrag beschäftigt. Ich war zufällig in der Nähe. Daraus kannst Du mir wirklich keinen Strick drehen. Miss Granger wusste genau was sie unterschrieb. Frag ihren Freund."

Hatte Ronald Weasley seine Freundin abgelenkt? Eher provoziert. Oh, nein was hatte der Junge nur angerichtet? Minerva wagte sich nicht auszumalen wie die nächsten zwei Jahre aussehen würden.

Es war schon eine Weile her, seit Severus Snape einen Praktikanten gehabt hatte. Und der hatte den Vertrag mehr als einmal fast aufgelöst. Damals war es nur Albus zu verdanken, dass es keine Katastrophe gab.

Und nun Hermine Granger ? Eine weibliche Praktikantin aus dem Hause Gryffindor.

Merlin, hilf!

Severus wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte, als seine Chefin schweigend sein Büro verlies. Die erste Runde ging an ihn.

X

x

x

In den nächsten zwei Wochen erging sich Severus Snape in Tagträumen, wobei es waren eigentlich mehr nächtliche Phantasien, die die Wartezeit bis zum Eintreffen seiner Praktikantin verkürzten.

Denn natürlich würde er sich, wenn sie erst da war, solche Gedanken nicht erlauben.

Er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren.

X

x

x

Hermine packte die letzten Sachen ein und sah sich in ihrem Mädchenzimmer um. Es würde einige Zeit vergehen bis sie wieder nach Hause kam.

So wie sie ihren neuen Chef kannte, verlangte er vollen Einsatz.

Dabei wollte sie nicht daran denken was darunter zu verstehen gab.

Mehr als einmal hatte sie über den Tag in der Bibliothek nachgedacht. Es stimmte, dass sie schon ein paar Mal über Snape als ihren Meister nachgedacht, sich aber nicht mit den Motiven befasst. Als dann Ron den Gedanken unmöglich fand und Professor Snape vor ihr stand, wusste sie plötzlich was sie wollte: Tränkemeisterin werden.

Es war eine merkwürdige Situation in der sie den Vertrag unterzeichnet hatte, und doch sie hatte ihre Entscheidung zu keiner Minute bereut.

Zumal er in ihrer Phantasie auf der Erfüllung der altertümlichen Regeln, nach denen sie ihm immer gehorchen musste, bestand.

Natürlich war es total unprofessionell und unmoralisch, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Der Tränkemeister weckte die schlimmsten Seiten in ihr. Dazu gehörten eindeutig ihre „schmutzigen" Phantasien wie es Ron einmal genannt hatte.

Ron.

Kein Wunder, dass ihre Phantasien mit ihr durchgingen. Er bemühte sich wirklich sehr, aber das war einfach nicht genug. Daher auch die Magazine und die Sexspielzeuge. Und nun Professor Snape.

Sie war wirklich gespannt auf ihre Zeit in den Kerkern.

X

x

x

_Mit gesenktem Kopf stand Hermine vor ihn._

„_Sie wissen warum Sie hier sind, Miss Granger."_

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Ich habe nichts gehört."_

„_Nein, Sir."_

_Er stellte sich direkt vor sie hin. _

„_Nun, es gibt einen bestimmten Aspekt des Vertrages zwischen Meister und Schüler, den ich heute mit Ihnen besprechen will. Sie können sich vielleicht denken was ich meine?"_

„_Ja, Sir", flüsterte sie. _

„_Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?"_

_Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute ihn an. _

„_Ich warte."_

„_Sex ist wichtig für den menschlichen Körper und eine gute Art der Stressbewältigung", antwortete Hermine. _

„_Und haben Sie diese Theorie schon getestet?"_

„_Nein, ich habe das gelesen."_

„_Tatsächlich. Das wundert mich eigentlich nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie diesen Satz in einem der Bücher finden, die in der Schulbibliothek stehen."_

_Sie wurde rot und überlegte, ob es noch einen Ausweg für sie gab. _

„_Ich habe es in einem Magazin gelesen."_

„_Wirklich?"_

_Er baute sich direkt vor ihr auf und …_

Plötzlich schlug eine Tür zu und Hermine schreckte auf. Verdammt, sie war doch tatsächlich im Zug nach Hogwarts eingeschlafen und dann dieser Traum.

Hoffentlich konnte sie ihren zukünftigen Boss ohne rot zu werden gegenüber treten.

X

x

x

Severus Snape strich sich seine Roben glatt.

Die Ankunft seiner Praktikantin stand bevor und er war sicher, dass sie sein Leben durcheinander wirbeln würde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Der Vertrag **

_Teil 3_

Er saß am Tisch und schaute die junge Frau an. Eigentlich wollte er mit ihr das letzte halbe Jahr diskutieren und hatte sie deshalb in den „Tropfenden Kessel" eingeladen, aber ja je länger er nun Miss Granger betrachtete, desto mehr hinterfragte er seine Gründe. War es wirklich nur ein Gespräch mit seiner „Angestellten"?

Das schlimme war, dass sie ihn in den letzten Wochen immer so bewundernd und manchmal fast verträumt angesehen hatte. Er musste sich irren, denn was sollte sie in ihm sehen?

Er war älter als sie, viel älter. Sie war seine Praktikantin.

Er sollte sofort ausstehen und gehen. Er seufzte tief auf.

Hermine hörte auf zu reden. Langweilte sie den Professor?

Oh, Merlin. Sie hatte sich so über die Einladung gefreut und nun redete und redete sie und genau das konnte Severus Snape nicht leiden. Er hatte es ihr so oft gesagt. Verdammt.

„Professor Snape?"

„Was macht eigentlich Ihr Freund Ron Weasley?"

Woher kam denn diese Frage?

Das fragte sich Hermine auch, wieso fragte er nach Ron.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich meine diesen Rothaarigen, der in den ersten Wochen Ihres Aufenthaltes hier ständig an meine Labortür hämmerte und Einlass verlangte. Dessen Mutter Heuler schickte, weil ich Sie eingesperrt hielt. Diesen Ron Weasley meine ich."

„Oh."

Er wartete ab.

„Ich habe ihn schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen."

Severus Snape war das natürlich nicht entgangen, aber er wollte gern die Gründe dafür wissen. Natürlich nicht aus privaten Gründen, es ging hier schließlich um die Beurteilung der ersten 6 Monate als Praktikantin und er wusste wissen wie ernst es ihr mit einer akademischen Laufbahn war.

„Ron wollte mit mir in den Urlaub fahren und ich musste gerade ein Experiment beenden."

_Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Szene. Ron hatte es mit Minervas Hilfe geschafft in die Laborräume zu gelangen. Als diese die beiden allein lies, fing Ron an ihr Vorhaltungen zu machen. _

„_Dir steht ein freies Wochenende zu. Mom hat das im Vertrag gelesen."_

„_Bitte, ich muss die Medizin zu bereiten."_

_Er rümpfte die Nase. _

„_Medizin, das stinkt ja teuflisch. Hermine, ich will, dass Du morgen mit mir nach Paris fährst."_

_Wenn er gehofft hatte, dass Paris Eindruck auf sie machen würde, hatte er sich getäuscht. _

„_Morgen kann ich nicht."_

„_Paris, Hermine. Du wolltest doch schon immer nach Paris. Die Stadt der Liebe."_

_Keine Reaktion._

„_Wir könnten in einer kleinen Kapelle heiraten. Fleur hat alles vorbereitet und Mom ..."_

_Was danach kam, verblasste in ihrer Erinnerung. Sie hatte irgendwas von Paris ja, aber nicht mit ihm gemurmelt. In ihren Träumen verband sie Paris und Liebe und Ron nicht miteinander. _

_Schließlich stürmte ihr Ex-Freund aus dem Labor, dem Schloss und ihrem Leben._

Seitdem hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört und vermisst hatte sie ihn auch nicht, wie sie gerade feststellte.

Das Leben war schon merkwürdig.

Da saß sie nun hier und würde sofort mit dem Mann vor ihr nach Paris reisen, nicht dass er sie je darum bitten würde. Aber ein Mädchen durfte doch träumen.

„Ich sehe mich nicht als Ehefrau, noch nicht. Und außerdem möchte ich nicht vertragsbrüchig werden."

Ihre Stimme begann zu zittern.

Sie hatte den Vertrag heute morgen nochmals gelesen und nichts von einem halbjährigen Gespräch gefunden. In ihren Augen war der Vertrag niet – und nagelfest, aber natürlich konnte er ihn auflösen. Wollte er deshalb mit ihr sprechen? Hatte sie ihn enttäuscht? War ihre Arbeit nicht gut genug?

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie mit mir zufrieden sind, Professor. Ich arbeite gern unter Ihnen."

Unter mir, was für eine interessante Vorstellung. Hör auf so zu denken, sie meint das ganz professionell, rief er sich zur Ordnung.

Sie sah ihn fast ängstlich an. Welche Antwort erwartete sie?

„Miss Granger, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit Ihnen."

Es war als wenn die Sonne aufging, so sehr strahlte sie ihn an.

„Danke Sir."

„Hermine, darf ich Sie so nennen?

Sie nickte.

„Ich wollte …"

Sie hielt die Luft an und wartete gespannt auf das Ende des Satzes, aber dazu kam es nicht mehr.

Plötzlich stand Hagrid an ihrem Tisch.

„Professor, Sie müssen mitkommen. Ein Unfall auf Hogwarts."

Hermine sprang auf.

„Etwas schlimmes, Hagrid?"

Der Halbriese wiegte den Kopf hin und her.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber 6 Kinder sind im Krankenflügel."

Severus hatte inzwischen Geld auf den Tisch gelegt.

„Wir kommen."

Beim Herausgehen flüsterte er ihr zu:

„Sobald die Krise vorbei ist, erwarte ich Sie zum Diner, Hermine. In meinen Quartieren."

X

x

x


End file.
